Tekkaman Blade - After the battle
by Dragonlady1971
Summary: How things change for the Space Knights after the final battle with the Radam. Takaya has been left with total amnesia, all he can vaguely remember is Aki's name. Where do things go from here... Wait and see! [Rated M for later chapters]
1. Chapter 1-2

Tekkaman Blade – Takaya Aiba & Blue Earth's navigator - Aki Kisaragi

 **Is there life after the battle?**

 _Chapter 1, The battle with the Radam is at an end, but what is left? (Aki's POV)_

Watching the sunset with Noal and Takaya I feel a huge sense of relief, but I can't help wondering what the future holds for us now? I thought we'd never see another sunset, I'd never envisaged the final battle with the Radam being so hard – for God's sake we nearly all died !

"Aki…" I hear Takaya say – so I crouch down beside him.

Listening to Takaya's voice calling my name, I really wonder whether he's remembered me for just a moment – I keep hoping - even though the Commander says it's highly unlikely that he'll ever remember anything.

What do we do now, there are so few Humans left now that it seems impossible to rebuild our civilisation, but we have to - we saved the earth now we have to save our race. But where do you start?

Noal has been quiet up until now –

"What are you going to do now Aki?" Noal shrugs, "I know you have no feelings for me - all your love belongs to the Dangerous Boy – even though he will never remember how much."

"I however; have made a decision - I think I may go and look for other humans left, there must be more of us surely and we need as many as we can find, I have made plans to go and explore for one year and then I will return to see how everyone is." (And to make sure you're all safe he adds to himself silently).

I feel like Noal going will feel like another piece lost, another person we know and love will disappear – I know he says he'll come back – but will he…..? There is no Blue Earth now so maybe he'll think we won't need a pilot anymore, but he's the best there is.

Levin, Milly and Honda are trying to salvage what they can and stockpile it all, we'll need all we can to rebuild our lives, The Commander is collecting as much information about the Radam war so it will not be forgotten - everyone is so busy – all I have left is Takaya and he's not even a 100% aware that I exist. He may be able to breathe unaided, and just about manage to feed himself - but what else can he do? He cannot walk, fight, even just talk a whole sentence to me – it's so….Lonely.

I know I love Takaya Aiba, I knew I loved him when I first met him; I knew I still loved him when he started to forget and I always will. But he can't love me back.

I squeeze Takaya's hand and turn to Noal

"Take care, and don't forget us," I say with a sad smile.

Noal smiles back and says "I won't, you can count on that" he touches my face and then puts a hand on Takaya's shoulder.

Then with a last wave – Noal turns and walks back into the shelter.

Many things would change before his return.

Night has drawn in and I am trying to sleep – but sleep eludes me yet again.

I look at the monitor and see that Takaya is asleep, with all the medication he's taking it's not surprising. Sometimes I find myself checking the monitor just to make sure he's still alive.

He looks like he did before, when Noal and I first found him but less angry than he was then – more peaceful – almost like he was dead.

But he's not; I wonder if he dreams…..?

 _Chapter 2 – Why? From Takaya's POV._

IT'S A NIGHTMARE!

OH MY GOD, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?

I CAN'T REMEMBER…

ANYTHING

EXCEPT

AKI.

OH AKI, WHY DIDN'T I TELL YOU I LOVED YOU WHEN I STILL COULD?

WHY?

I AM LOST

I MAY AS WELL BE DEAD.

YES DEAD

OR AM I DEAD ALREADY?

WHAT HAPPENED?

I AM LIKE A SHELL OF MY FORMER SELF, JUST A SHELL

AKI.

SHE TAKES CARE OF ME

SHE TAKES GOOD CARE OF ME

I LOVE HER SO MUCH, I SHOULD HAVE LET HER KNOW

I SHOULD HAVE MARRIED HER

NOW NO-ONE WILL TAKE ME,

I AM NOTHING.

NOTHING

I HAVE TO SURVIVE, I HAVE TO

…..FOR AKI.

I FEEL A SILENT TEAR ROLL DOWN MY FACE

BUT I HAVE NO STRENGTH TO WIPE IT AWAY.

 _Chapter 3 – Hope?_

It is a week since Noal left the shelter, things seem much quieter without him around, I am sitting working on Takaya's therapy. Although it seems hopeless we do this every day because we have to.

The Commander told me to show Takaya pictures of things that could jog his memory – his family all together, Miyuki smiling, a picture of a white amaryllis - Miyuki's favourite flower, etc.

But nothing that might make him remember all the things he'd wish to forget – the Radam, the destruction of his family, the death of Miyuki, etc.

Sometimes when we look at the pictures of Miyuki I'm sure i see a hint of a smile as though he has a distant memory tugging at his consciousness.

But It's so fleeting I'm sure I just imagine it.

I lean my head over to Takaya and whisper to him, "Oh Takaya, oh my D – boy, I wish you could talk to me, I miss you."

I drop the cards and lay my head on Takaya's lap and a tear falls before I can stop it, then another, then another. I am ashamed I am crying, but there is no one to hear.

Suddenly I feel a movement, as Takaya's hand touches my face and I hear a broken stilted whisper;

"Don't…. Cry…. Aki….."

I sit up with a sudden jolt as though I have been hit by lightning,

"Takaya!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, he turns to look at me, "Aki…..My Aki".

He has never called me _his_ , he has never looked at me with the flicker of love that I now see register in his eyes.

I drop to my knees and look into his eyes, suddenly so much more like the dark brown eyes I knew; not the glazed glassy stare I've got used to seeing since the final battle.

"Oh Takaya, I have missed you so much!"


	2. Chapter 3-6

I can't believe it after all this time, It's as though Takaya was trapped inside his own body – just waiting to find a way out.

I had always hoped he'd recover – but after all this time I never thought it would happen.

 _Chapter 4 – Work in progress (Takaya's POV)_

I've been poked and prodded in so many tests now; I think I'm full of holes.

This is going to be so slow,

My one hand works so far, but that's all.

I can only hope I get better.

My breath hisses in my throat as I try -

I need to stand but my legs won't work.

It is so hard, harder than anything I remember

My muscles are screaming

I fall to my knees as Aki tries to catch me.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I hate the desperation in my own voice.

My hair drenched with sweat falls into my face.

I feel like I'm burning – everything is on fire.

I moved my other arm today

It seems feeble to me, but I did it.

Aki practically jumped for joy.

Maybe if I try – I can stand.

Now I have both arms to pull myself up.

Oh hell !

My arms are shaking – I need to grip

GRIP HARD!

The gloves I have on help

PULL! PULL UP!

I know I'm lighter now – but it's still a lot to lift

My legs feel like jelly

But I can stand

I can do it.

I feel sick with the strain

Oh Hell I've got to sit down.

Before I fall down!

The Commander sees my standing even for a few seconds as a great improvement

He may be a man of few words but he seemed almost overwhelmed by my - albeit slight - improvement.

Aki has told me a lot of the things that I had forgotten – about my family, the Radam, losing Miyuki and the final battle against people I once knew and loved.

I am slowly coming to terms with the fact that I have lost my family, as well as the last few months of my life.

I'm sure by now the news must have spread to Levin, Honda and Milly that I am improving.

Against all odds – that's what they say about people with amnesia problems like mine – most never improve.

I'm glad I'm not one of the unlucky ones.

Maybe, just maybe, the human race is not doomed to extinction after all…..

 _Chapter 5 - A new start; with new rules (Aki & Takaya's POV) _

Takaya has been doing so well, the progress he's made is incredible considering his chances of recovery were so small.

I know he hates his therapy and _he_ doesn't feel like he's achieved much but it's hard to believe how well he's done.

He is able to walk now albeit with a limp he'll always have, he can talk really well although he does get his words a bit mixed up and loses his track occasionally.

We are out walking today, around the beach – walking in the sand helps to build up Takaya's leg muscles as he tries to keep his balance.

By the time we have circumnavigated the beach twice – the sun is setting, we stand on the edge of the sand to watch it as it sinks into the sea.

A wave catches us both off balance and Takaya holds on to me as I hold onto him – he looks down to me and gives me that rare smile of his.

"Aki, I need to - to ask you – something…."

For a second Aki looks worried and I fear I may have said something to upset her?

"What is it you wish to ask me?"

"Could I, I mean would you let me, I, I….." Takaya's words seem to have failed him completely now.

I can only show her how I feel and hope she does not reject me for doing so –

I reach up to hold the sides of Aki's beautiful face, I lean in to her slowly so she can turn away if she wants to – but she doesn't – she tilts her face up to me and her eyes close.

As soon as my lips touch hers, I know the love I had for her is still with me.

She is so soft, so yielding to my touch, I feel like I have come home.

"Please Aki, would you be – mine?"

She opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"I have never had anyone to love since I lost my family – I thought I'd never find anyone to give my love to – but I want to give it to you Aki."

"Yes; yes my D-boy I would love to be yours more than anything."

I draw Aki into my arms again and kiss her like my life depends on it; I am so glad she accepted me – I think my heart would have broken if she'd turned me down.

We walk back to the shelter as the sun sets; Aki supports me as my legs are shaking as much from the realisation that Aki loves me as from the exercise I have had today.

There is a hope after all.

 _Chapter 6: Aki and I - a life together. Aki & Takayas POV._

I wake up and realise that I have slept throughout the night for the first time in years and I don't feel in pain – in fact I feel great. I smile as I remember yesterday on the beach with Aki – I hope that finally she understands what she means to me and I have an idea to help with that.

I get up and dress – I can manage pretty well on my own now and I owe my progress to Aki and I'm going to let her know – I go through the last few possessions I have left and smile as I lay hands on just what I was looking for.

Walking down the corridor I have my mind on Aki and I smile to myself – until I round the corner too fast and knock into someone coming the other way. Unfortunately as my balance is still a bit off so I end up falling on my ass - I put my hands back to stop myself from being hurt as I hit the ground hearing a metallic ping sound as I do.

"Oh D-Boy, I'm so sorry!" I recognise Milly's voice before I look up – she has grown up so much since the battle with the Radam ended I notice – she is taller and with her hair long she is looking so ladylike now.

She reaches down to help me up as I struggle a little to regain my footing – "You look very nice Milly." I smile at her.

"Thanks - you look so much better now; I can't believe how well you've recovered, Oh D-Boy," Milly bends down – "You dropped something." She picks up the shining piece of metal.

As she stands she looks at the item – a single piece of rare metal fashioned into a silver coloured rose stem and leaves with a flower that is blue where the metal has changed colour "It's so beautiful!"

I smile as she hands it back to me, "Thanks Milly, I will probably see you later."

She smiles back and glances curiously at the metal rose in my hand – "I have to go to see Honda before I got to find Aki."

I make my way down the corridor leaving Milly to wonder what I'm doing taking the rose to Honda, thankfully Honda manages to do exactly as I ask him and the rose is soon changed forever – I contact the Commander before I go to find Aki.

I walk slowly into the room finding Aki sitting down at a table drinking her morning cup of coffee absorbed in a book she is reading; I am suddenly nervous and I swallow to hide my nerves.

"Hello Aki." I say her name softly so as not to startle her.

"Oh, D-Boy; I didn't realise you were there!" Aki gives me her best smile the one she uses only for me.

"Aki, I have something I would like you to have; before my mother died she gave me a brooch that was precious to her - my father had it made for her when they first got together."

"Oh how lovely, thank you!"

"But I had an idea that I wanted it to be just for you – so I went to see Honda and he helped me to make my vision a reality."

I take Aki's small white hand in mine and turn it palm up as she looks down I place the precious item in her hand – the rose is no longer flat with a clasp but now shaped into a circular band so the end of the stem touches the edge of the blue rose – the same blue as Aki's hair, and the leaves flare out beautifully from the stem.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Will you wear it for me my Aki?"

She smiles as she holds out her hand to me to place the ring – sized perfectly thanks to Commander Freeman –onto her left hand it settles perfectly in place as though it has always been there.

There is suddenly a loud roar and a burst of applause; we both look up and realise that everyone has suddenly realised something was going on and has just witnessed my declaration of love for Aki and her acceptance of the ring.


End file.
